


Making Up

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Light-Hearted, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Take-Out, olicity - Freeform, post-first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or also called "Oliver tries to fix the disaster of their first date."</p><p>Felicity and Diggle spy on Oliver at the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for Oliver doing something normal and failing. Enjoy!
> 
> (Set sometime after their first date, season 3. Originally on tumblr.)

"Shhhhhhhh!" hissed Felicity as she shoved poor Diggle behind a display of crackers.

"What?" he hissed back, eyes darting around for the danger.

She snickered. “Just watch.” They both peered around.

On the far side of the produce section was Oliver Queen. Dressed casually in worn blue jeans, a plain shirt and his current favorite dark leather jacket, he ALMOST looked like any other single guy doing his grocery shopping on a Friday morning.

"Why are we spying on Oliver?" Diggle asked with amusement.

"Because he cheats," she replied.

"Cheats. At…?" Diggle stood straight but kept himself hidden. As much as he enjoyed Felicity’s playfulness, he was actually suppose to be buying diapers and returning home. But he just could not say no when she called him in for a "mission". (Of course he knew it wasn’t a real mission, but damnit, if he had to sing one more kiddie song today, he might very well re-enlist!

"He promised to make it up to me—our last, er, first, the date?" He nodded for her to continue. "So I said he would have to cook me dinner. But he moaned and whined until I agreed to at least give him a recipe and shopping list."

Diggle smiled and shook his head. “And how is he cheating at that?”

"Juuuuuust wait…." And they both refocused on Oliver. He had a few items in his cart and was frowning at the list.

"You had to write it on pink paper?" Diggle chuckled.

"Of course," she grinned.

About 5 more minutes went by with Oliver walking aimlessly through the produce. Then, he shoved the cart away and marched out of the store.

"Ah ha, come on!" Felicity grabbed Diggle’s hand and they followed. Oliver was already across the parking lot, entering the little deli and cafe.

"So busted," Diggle mumbled. They cautiously approached. "So, you gonna confront him here or at your place later?"

Felicity see-sawed back and forth on the balls of her feet, contemplating all possibilities.

"I think here." She casually sat down at an outside table and carefully arranged her legs and skirt. Diggle chose to lean against the wall, wanted to be able to quickly slip away if it got awkward. 

Ten minutes later, a somewhat smug-faced Oliver stepped back outside and started to walk toward the cars.

Felicity politely cleared her throat and tipped her head.

"Shit! Felicity? Wh—" Oliver stopped fast and almost dropped his bag. "Uh, what’s going on, Felicity?" His eyes shot to Diggle who shrugged and waved a no-no finger at him.

"Where are your groceries, Oliver?" she asked sweetly, and stood up.

"Well," he began but she stepped next to him and looked into his bag.

"Because this? THIS looks a lot like a pre-made version of what you said YOU would happily cook for me tonight."

He looked again at his friend but the big man was grinning.

"Yeah…trust me, this will taste mu—"

"Oliver!" Felicity whined loudly. "The taste wasn’t the point! Sheesh!" She looked up at him.

"Oh. OH," his eyes widened. "Of course. I’m such an idiot." He closed his eyes.

Diggle fondly watched as Felicity caved and softened. He had never witnessed such intense emotions between two people who had been so determined and focused on ignoring said emotions for so long. He shook his head and kept smiling.

"Fine, whatever, it’s ok," she whispered. She stroked his jawline softly.

"No, you’re right, making something means more than just buying it." He sighed into her wrist before pecking it with a kiss. "But,anything except cooking…seriously. I was having a panic attack in there, Felicity!"

She rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh. “It was just grocery shopping, you big wuss. Even Roy can do that all by himself.”

Diggle nodded in agreement when he caught Oliver’s eye. Oliver glared half-heartedly before allowing Felicity to guide him back into the store...after handing the bagged meal off to a chuckling Diggle.


End file.
